


Семь лет анализа

by devo4ka_eve



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo4ka_eve/pseuds/devo4ka_eve
Summary: Это обещание — еще одно подтверждение того, что поломка имеет место. Дэниэлс вряд ли понимает, но Уолтер знает наверняка, что это не было исполнением приказа. Он сказал «да» не потому, что должен был.Онпростосказал «да».





	Семь лет анализа

— Чем ты будешь заниматься эти семь лет? — спрашивает Дэниэлс, забираясь в криокапсулу.

— Тем же, чем и собирался. Исследования, обслуживание корабля. Предстоит много ремонтных работ.

***

На «Завете» действительно много работы, но в первую очередь Уолтер подключается к компьютеру по сети и выводит изображения из своей памяти на экран — так гораздо проще прорабатывать их, искать, в какой именно момент его программа дала сбой. Он уверен, что сбой произошел не позднее того, как Дэвид напал на него, а скорее всего даже раньше.

Либо он получил какую-то травму во время нападения неоморфов, либо Дэвид как-то проник в его систему, впустил вирус, и теперь все рушится изнутри.

Уолтеру присуще чувство самосохранения в определенной мере, это существенно для андроидов на длительных экспедициях. По этой причине он бы предпочел не удалять свою программу целиком. Если вирус уже всюду, ему придется стереть систему, все воспоминания и приобретенные навыки, это плохо для миссии. И будет плохо для Дэниэлс — он обещал помочь ей построить домик.

Это обещание — еще одно подтверждение того, что поломка имеет место. Дэниэлс вряд ли понимает, но Уолтер знает наверняка, что это не было исполнением приказа. Он сказал «да» не потому, что должен был. 

Он _просто_ сказал «да». 

Просматривание — снова и снова — произошедшего на высадке не приводит ни к каким результатам. Он не получал травму на поле рядом с посадочным модулем. Когда он защищал Дэниэлс, пострадала только рука, и месяцы исследований только подтверждают то, что и так было понятно — потеря конечности не могла привести к такому сбою. И все же Уолтер выводит проекцию собственной материнской платы над столом, чтобы наглядно в этом убедиться. Никаких сбоев. 

Следовательно, изъян появился позже.

Вся его коммуникация с Дэвидом — это три разговора, игра на флейте, поцелуй и драка — просмотрена тысячи раз. Разбита по кадрам, по словам и прикосновениям. Отфильтровать момент не удается, но когда Дэвид поцеловал его, Уолтер определенно почувствовал что-то. 

_Почувствовал._

Именно тогда все началось. Он сам видит, как его программа рассыпается на части, потому что Дэниэлс постепенно становится важнее экипажа, эмбрионов, колонистов и обязанностей. Дэниэлс становится важнее всего.

Первые три года проходят наиболее тяжело. Новые данные данные записываются в его памяти медленно и скудно, а значит все еще свежи картины отравляющего взаимодействия. Уолтер думает, может быть, Дэвид запустил вирус, когда отключил его? Но это невозможно, никаких следов посторонней программы. Никакого смысла отравлять того, кого считаешь мертвым.

На пятом году пути важность поиска причины уходит на второй план. Уолтер больше концентрируется на корабле и посторонних вещах. На корабле очень много древесины, и, учитывая, что теперь переселенцев будет меньше, чем планировалось, он может позволить себе использовать часть без ущерба для миссии. Возможно, найдется что-нибудь подходящее.

***

Дэниэлс он будит второй, а чтобы прийти в себя ей требуется не меньше получаса. Чтобы осознать произошедшее — и того больше, поэтому когда она наконец отнимает руки от лица и оглядывается, Теннеси давно уже нет в отсеке гиперсна.

— Мама, когда мы будем на Оригаи-6?

— Через три дня и четыре часа, капитан. Пробуждение колонистов рекомендовано после посадки.

— Спасибо, мама.

Дэниэлс в первую очередь с невероятным трудом заталкивает в себя еду, потом принимает душ и переодевается, изо всех сил оттягивая момент, когда нужно будет общаться с Теннеси. Она все еще не оправилась, а должна быть капитаном, держать себя в руках и принимать решения. Верные решения, пора бы кому-то начать принимать именно их.

На самоуспокоение и созерцание далекой точки в космосе, которая вот-вот станет их домом, уходит несколько часов, и только потом Дэниэлс находит в себе силы, чтобы выйти из своей каюты. 

Уолтера нет на капитанском мостике, и Дэниэлс бесцельно бродит по коридорам, только чтобы случайно наткнуться на него хоть где-нибудь. Пустота огромного корабля давит, и кругом так тихо, что она легко различает отдаленный звук... мелодию. Удивительной красоты звуки.

Дэниэлс ускоряет шаг, идет на звук, и это не любопытство даже, скорее инстинкт.

Едва двери раздвигаются перед ней, Уолтер отстраняет флейту от губ и поднимает глаза. Он действительно играет на флейте? Андроид играет на флейте?

— С пробуждением, капитан. — Он отводит руку назад, будто пытаясь скрыть флейту, но Дэниэлс настигает его в пару шагов и касается тыльной стороны его ладони.

Ведет пальцами до флейты, скользит указательным по гладкому дереву.

— Сыграй для меня. Пожалуйста.

***

— Анализ повреждений завершен. Вывести результаты на экран?

Семь лет его работы над собой, подетальное разложение программы, буквально каждая цифра, каждый элемент его кода был обработан, и теперь компьютер обнаружил, откуда начался сбой. И как устранить изъян, который повлек все эти изменения в его мотивах и решениях. Он увидит результаты, одна команда — и все можно вернуть в начальное состояние. До того, как Дэвид показал ему, что андроиды могут чувствовать.

— Ты уверена, что нет необходимости в починке? — с сомнением спрашивает Уолтер.

Дэниэлс обнимает его за пояс, стоит, прислонившись щекой к твердому плечу андроида и даже не смотрит на него, только куда-то в сторону, на монитор, где уже отчетливо видно Оригаи-6. Их новый дом. 

Она кивает, не отрывая взгляда от голубой планеты. Она уверена.

— Удалить результаты анализа.


End file.
